


Just Who Am I...?

by notaheroofjustice



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaheroofjustice/pseuds/notaheroofjustice
Summary: [Mystic Messenger Mythology AU] MC wakes up in an unknown place, no recollection of who she was or how she even got here. It doesn't take long before she discovers someone who explains to her just where she has ended up: The Home of the Gods. Is this for real? Is there a possibility that she too is one of the many gods she stumbles across upon? Of course, only time will tell as she still struggles to even just recover her own memories. Who knows just what she may discover along the way. [Side note; still working on the title name]
[My first time posting something on here so hopefully all goes well!]





	

_ ‘What…? Where am I…?’ _

 

_ ‘Who… am I… ?’ _

 

Many thoughts crossed through the girl’s mind as she sat up in an open field, seemingly no one else in sight. She racked her brain hard, searching for some bit of information that could help her figure out to how she got like this. Nothing but useless facts crossed her mind, nothing that could possibly give her any clue to what was going on. She was unsure how long she sat there, just thinking, until one thought crossed her mind.

 

_ MC. _

 

A gasp left her lips.  _ MC!  _ That was her name! Unfortunately that was all that seemed to come to her. No clue to who she was, or even where she was. Only her name.

 

Eventually she came to the conclusion that sitting around like this would not help her with her current problem at all. So with that she stood up, and began walking forward ahead of where she previously sat. As she continued on, she took note that the place where we was was quite beautiful. If it wasn’t for her memory problem she’s sure she would’ve stopped to enjoy the scenery around her.

 

Past the field, which was actually full of all sorts of various flowers that even she was not sure what all of them are, there were a lot of forests. Trees of all sorts, standing tall and strong, leaves swaying gently in the wind. There appeared to be many mountains along with that as well. MC continued to glance around as she walked through and eventually came across a pathway leading to who knows where.

 

Of course it was not like she had much to lose, so naturally she just followed along the path. Unsure how long she had been walking, eventually the girl took a moment to stop, trying to glance around and see if anything jogged her memory in any way. That was until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

 

MC whirled around, her gaze meeting absolutely nothing. She was shocked, but perhap it was just her imagination. That was until she felt another tap. She quickly looked around her every direction, finding nothing to suggest that anyone or anything was behind this. Then all of a sudden, someone popped out, right in front of her face.

 

A scream escaped MC’s throat as she fell backwards, staring up at the red haired male. There was a mischievous grin on his face before he bursted into laughter. “Oh my god-! That was so funny! And  _ your face _ -! Aha, that was great!”

 

Well he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. MC on the other hand opted to glare at the man, wondering just why he had done that. The redhead continued on laughing for a while before finally calming down and lending her a hand to help her up. She took it, although a bit skeptically and allowed him to pull her up. “So… Why are you here?,” She had very little time before he started asking questions.

 

“Um…,” How was she supposed to explain she had no recollection of anything and had zero idea where she was?

 

“Well someone had to invite you. Maybe it was Zen?,” He looked her up and down, “He is always good at finding some of the prettiest women, huh?”

 

“Who-?”

 

“No? Oh, maybe it was Yoosung! Are you here to study medicine or maybe you need some? No, you look perfectly healthy,” The male had begun circling around her, checking for any injuries or signs of sickness.

 

He stopped circling, then thought for a moment. “Jumin maybe? Maybe he noticed you enjoying cats- or perhaps you wanted to strike a deal for some of his wine?”

 

A shake of his head, “No you don’t seem like one of those people. Jaehee? Nah, she hardly invites anyone. Well you could’ve been invited by V if he had business with you. Though he never seems to invite anyone but Rui on occasion anymore.”

 

Then a smirk graced his lips as he lifted her chin up towards him. “Or maybe, you’re trespassing without an invitation?~” 

 

MC’s face heated up slightly as she backed away from the man, “Woah wait-! Trespassing? Just- Where am I-?”

 

The man looked confused at the question, “You don’t know?”

 

All MC could do was shake her head. “This is the RFA,” He stated, gesturing to everywhere around them.

 

“The RFA?”

 

“Yeah, you know. The home of the gods.”

 

“The  _ what?” _

 

“The home of the gods. The place where gods tend to dwell. That place?”

 

MC didn’t respond. She only appeared highly shocked at what she was just told. Could she be a goddess? No no, that’s not possible. She didn’t recognize this place at all, not to mention the guy she was talking to seemed to have no clue who she was. 

 

So why was she here? Who brought her here? Just what had happened to her before hand? 


End file.
